1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to repair and service stands employed in the servicing of outboard motors and similar devices.
2. Statement of the Prior Art:
The present invention pertains to specific improvements and modifications of the type of repair stands disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,162. Additional pertinent prior art references are as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,008,821 Hathorn Nov. 14, 1911 1,127,969 Dolder Feb. 9, 1915 1,481,503 Carswell et al. Jan. 22, 1924 1,812,585 Collins Jne. 30, 1931 2,318,791 Mueller May 11, 1943 2,445,016 Bentley Jly. 13, 1948 2,871,768 Froberg Feb. 3, 1959 2,913,241 Miner Nov. 17, 1959 3,172,653 Fredrickson Mar. 9, 1965 British Patent No. 749,610 of May 30, 1956. ______________________________________